Rain Sound, Cofee, and Love
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Bayangkan saja, setiap bertemu dengannya, selalu saja terjadi hal-hal konyol pada Jongup. it's JongLo other: DaeJae BangHim numpang lewat, sok ngefluff nih wkwk.


**It's yaoi, It's Jonglo!**

Rintik hujan membasahi kota Seoul malam ini. Orang-orang berhamburan mencari tempat berlindung dari air yang turun dari langit. Derasnya hujan membuat seorang namja bermata cukup sipit tetapi mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri berlari menuju kafe terdekat untuk berteduh. Sepatu yang dikenakannya sudah terlanjur basah karena hujan yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Iapun mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah bangku di dalam kafe yang cukup hangat.

"Permisi tuan, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu ?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah pelayan di kafe tersebut.

"Tentu, aku pesan cappuccino hangat satu" namja itu mengembalikan menu setelah melihat-lihatnya dan memutuskan untuk membeli cappuccino hangat.

"Baiklah, anda bisa menunggunya sebentar tuan"

"Ne"

Sedetik kemudian namja yang telah memesan itu terpaku menatap si pelayan. Bukan, ini bukan karena si pelayan tersebut sangatlah tinggi atau mampu menarik hatinya, tapi karena si pelayan tersebut selalu tersenyum padanya. Jongup-namja yang terpaksa mampir ke sebuah kafe karena hujan deras itupun terkekeh geli melihat pelayan itu terus tersenyum padanya.

'_Apa dia menyukaiku ? haha yang benar saja aku ini masih SMA'_ batin Jongup.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tersebut kembali dengan membawakan secangkir cappuccino hangat milik Jongup. Dan tak hentinya tersenyum padanya.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya ?" ujar Jongup saat si pelayan tersebut sedang menaruh cangkir tesebut di meja.

"Ne tuan, tanyakan saja" jawabnya lembut.

"Itu…Kenapa daritadi kau tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku ?"

Pelayan tersebut tertawa renyah sambil menutup mulutnya sopan. Dan hal tersebut menimbulkan banyak tanya di benak Jongup.

"Maaf tuan, sebenarnya saya bukan tersenyum, tertapi sedang menahan tawa"

Jongup pun semakin bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan si pelayan.

"Tertawa karena apa ? apa mukaku lucu ?"

"Bukan tuan, baju yang anda kenakan terbalik"

Mendengar jawaban si pelayan, Jongup pun langsung melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan saat itu, dan benar saja kaus yang dipakainya terbalik. Jongup memang suka melepas pakaiannya saat merasakan hawa panas ketika berlatih dance di sekolahnya. Tetapi ia tak menyangka, malam ini kebiasaannya berdampak buruk baginya. Pantas saja sehabis latihan dance tadi, teman-temannya tertawa, ia kira mereka menertawakan hal yang lucu, dan ia baru sadar bahwa teman-temannya menertawainya.

"Aish, ini memalukan" eluh Jongup.

"Anda bisa menggantinya di toilet kami tuan"

Untung saja pelayan tersebut berbaik hati mengantarnya menuju toilet. Sehabis membalikkan bajunya di dalam toilet, Jongup melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya di kafe itu. Nampaknya hujan sudah berhenti.

"Ah, anda sudah selesai tuan ?"

"Ne"

Jongup segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat kasir. Kelihatannya kafe tersebut sudah sepi, dan nampaknya pelayan lainnya sudah pulang, buktinya di kafe tersebut hanya ada Jongup dan pelayan tadi.

"Tuan, anda tidak meminum cappuccino hangatnya ?" tanya si pelayan.

"Ani, aku hanya sekedar mampir saja lagipula aku tak begitu suka kopi hehe"

Perkataan Jongup membuat si pelayan mengerutkan keningnya dan menekuk wajahnya. Sedih ? kenapa harus sedih, hey Jongup hanya sedang berkata jujur.

"Kalau begitu biar saya bungkuskan satu cup cappuccino panasnya tuan" ujarnya sambil membungkuskan kopi tersebut.

"Ah, tidak usah, lagipula kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku tak suka kopi nanti uangku tak cukup jika harus membayar double"

Terlambat, si pelayan sudah menyodorkan satu cup cappuccinonya dihadapan Jongup.

"Kami melayani pelanggan untuk membuatnya senang dengan kopi buatan kami tuan, bukan hanya sekedar mampir, memesan tanpa meminumnya sedikitpun. Soal bayaran… ini gratis. Anggap saja hadiah dariku"

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum tulus sambil memberikan kopi tersebut. Senyum indah itu terlukis di bibirnya. Baru kali ini Jongup melihat senyuman semanis itu. Bukan senyuman ketika pelayan tersebut hendak menahan tawanya, tetapi senyuman yang dapat membuat siapa saja meleleh. Jongup pun mengambil kopi tersebut dari genggaman kedua tangan si pelayan dan otomatis tangannya menyentuh tangan si pelayan tersebut. Hangat dan lembut. Itulah kesan pertama yang Jongup berikan disaat tak sengaja menyentuh tangan pelayan tersebut. Jongup yang terpana hampir saja keluar dari kafe itu tanpa berkedip.

Hatinya berdegup kencang dan sungguh tak karuan. Keringat menetes di dahinya. Ingatannya yang terus menerus mengingat kejadian tadi. Seperti sebuah kembang api yang meledak didadanya, perasaan senang yang begitu membuncah. Ia teringat sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia lupa untuk sekedar melihat nama si pelayan tersebut. Betapa bodohnya dirinya. Gelisah semakin menerpa hatinya. Apakah ini cinta ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian malam itu Jongup tak pernah kembali ke kafe itu. Bukan karena tidak merindukan pelayan manis itu, tapi karena kegiatan sekolahnya yang memaksanya untuk tak berlama-lama di dunia luar ataupun sekedar mampir ke kafe itu. Untung saja hari sabtu dia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, sehingga dapat pergi ke kafe itu karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin melihat pelayan manis yang ada di kafe tersebut. Dentingan dari pintu kafe itu menandakan bahwa Jongup telah masuk kedalam kafe. Hembusan udara dari air conditioner membelai rambutnya serta tubuhnya yang terasa panas karena teriknya sinar matahari siang itu. Pelayan itu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, dan segera menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan" sapa pelayan itu dan Jongup hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman karena dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan saat itu.

"Aku ingin pesan ice cappuccino" ujar Jongup cepat.

Pelayan itupun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Maaf tuan, bukankah anda bilang anda tidak menyukai kopi ?"

Sedikit perasaan senang di hati Jongup saat mendengar si pelayan masih mengingat hal itu.

"Bukankah hal yang bagus jika kita mencoba menyukai hal-hal yang tidak pernah kita sukai ?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum simpul, tapi sangat manis.

"Baiklah, anda bisa menunggunya sebentar tuan" Iapun pergi untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Mata Jongup tak pernah lepas dari si pelayan tersebut yang sedang melayani pelanggan lainnya. Ah, hampir saja ia lupa untuk melihat 'nametag' pada seragam si pelayan itu. 'Choi Junhong' haha nama yang lucu bagi Jongup, tetapi Ia sangat penasaran dengan umur si pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu cukup bahkan sangatlah tinggi, kulitnya putih seperti kulit bayi, dan matanya yang dapat membuat siapa saja terpaku saat menatapnya. Wajahnya seperti layaknya seorang bayi, tetapi tubuhnya seperti anak kuliahan. Dari situ, Jongup menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin umurnya lebih tua darinya, hanya saja wajahnya terlalu imut.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, silahkan dinikmati" pelayan itu-Junhong menaruh segelas ice cappuccino di meja Jongup dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Gomawo" Jongup membalas senyumnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongup meneguk segelas ice cappuccino tersebut. Hey, rasanya tak seburuk yang dibayangkan, ini cukup manis seperti orang yang sedang ditatapnya. Saat mata keduanya bertemu, pelayan itu berjalan kearah Jongup dan membuat detak jantung Jongup hampir berhenti. Lagi-lagi keringatnya berjatuhan di dahinya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan hanya dengan menatap si pelayan.

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda tidak menyadari bahwa anda memakai alas kaki yang em…"

Jongup bingung dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah melihat apa yang dimaksud di pelayan tersebut. Oh sial! lagi-lagi Jongup melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang dapat membuat dirinya memalukan. Rasanya seperti ingin mengubur diri dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatnya. Benar saja, ia memakai sepatu nike di kaki bagian kanan dan memakai sendal rumah berbentuk pokemon di bagian kiri kakinya.

"Aish, ini memalukan" untuk kedua kalinya Jongup harus berkata seperti itu.

"Mungkin anda dapat menggantinya dengan sepatu saya tuan, kebetulan saya menyimpan sepatu cadangan di kafe ini"

Ah, lagi-lagi pelayan ini membantu Jongup. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jongup pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti pelayan tersebut ke ruang khusus karyawan kafe tersebut.

"Ini tuan"

Pelayan itu memberikan sebuah sepatu yang memang tak begitu terlihat mewah, tetapi mampu menutupi rasa malu Jongup karena apa yang ia pakai tadi. Jongup pun segera memakai sepatu itu. Meskipun agak kebesaran, tetapi sepatu itu dapat menolongnya dari rasa malu.

"Em… thanks Junhong"

Terlihat jelas pelayan itu kaget karena Jongup memanggil namanya.

"Haha tak perlu sungkan tuan, panggil saja Zelo" ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan langsung diraih oleh tangan Jongup, sentuhan yang manis bagi seseorang yang tengah dimabukkan oleh sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta.

"Moon Jongup" Jongup tak hentinya tersenyum menatap Zelo dengan penuh antusias dan tetap menggenggam tangan Zelo.

"Ssh…ah….Daeh…yun…hmp…" sebuah suara mampu membuat Jongup maupun Zelo tersentak kaget.

Mereka berdua pun mendatangi sumber suara yaitu ruang ganti untuk karyawan dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pemandangan di dalamnya.

"Sabar sebentar sayang…hng…sshhh.."

Ternyata di dalam sana ada dua karyawan lain yang bernama Youngjae dan juga Daehyun yang sedang melakukan hal yang dapat membuat mata Jongup dan Zelo membulat, kaget.

"Tuan, sebaiknya kita kembali"

Wajah Zelo memerah dan nafasnya tak teratur mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tak kalah merahnya dengan Zelo, wajah Jongup pun merah padam.

"A-Aku p-pulang dulu y-ya" ujar Jongup terbata-bata.

"i-iya" sama halnya dengan Jongup, Zelopun tersenyum canggung kepada Jongup.

Dengan cepat Jongup membayar di kasir dan pergi. Hampir saja dia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berjalan keluar dari kafe itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, hari minggu Jongup kembali datang untuk sekedar melihat Zelo di kafe itu. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia tidak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa terhadap Zelo. Kikuk ? ya, memang sangat kikuk jika harus bertemu dengannya, namun batinnya tersiksa jika tak dapat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan" sapa Zelo ramah seperti biasa.

Ternyata tak ada perubahan apapun yang terjadi terhadapnya setelah kejadian kemarin di ruang ganti karyawan.

"Aku ingin memesan ice cappuccino" dan sama seperti kemarin, Jongup memesan pesanan itu lagi.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba menu kami yang lain tuan ?" tanya Zelo sopan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin cake creamy cappuccino satu" Jongup hanya asal memilih menu agar tak terlihat kikuk di depan Zelo.

"Baik tuan, anda bisa menunggunya sebentar"

"Ne"

Seperti biasa, mata Jongup selalu terpaku menatap pelayan yang telah menjadi pujaan hatinya. Ya, mungkin Zelo tak pernah menyadarinya, tapi Jongup ke kafe itu hanya untuk melihatnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Zelo datang dengan pesanan yang dipesan oleh Jongup.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, silahkan dinikmati" ucapnya lembut.

"Tunggu, apakah kau bekerja di kafe ini setiap hari ?"

Zelo hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan jam kerjamu berakhir ?" taya Jongup lagi.

"Jam 8 malam tuan"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak bersekolah ?" Jongup semakin penasaran dengan Zelo.

"Haha tentu saja tuan, saya ini masih kelas 2 SMA. Tetapi jika hari libur, saya akan bekerja dari pagi" tawa renyah terdengar lagi.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampan milik Jongup, rasanya ia ingin merekam suara tawa milik Zelo dan setiap harinya akan ia dengarkan atau bahkan akan ia jadikan ringtone untuk iphonenya itu. Ternyata pujaan hatinya itu satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kalau begitu, besok bisakah kita pulang bersama ?"

"Tentu"

Jawaban Zelo mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan Jongup terus tersenyum senang, tak sabar menunggu hari esok yang sudah dibayangkannya.

"Maaf tuan, nampaknya anda melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi" bisik Zelo ditelinga Jongup yang mampu membuat dada Jongup sesak tak dapat bernafas. Bibir manis itu berada di dekat kupingnya, fikir Jongup.

"A-apa ?" Jongup tak dapat menahan perasaan senangnya.

"Itu, lihatlah baju anda nampaknya sobek pada bagian belakang"

Perkataan Zelo mampu membuat wajahnya merah, bukan karena ia berada didekat Zelo, tetapi karena ia malu dengan bajunya yang sobek.

"Aish, ini memalukan"

"Haha ini yang ketiga kalinya anda mengatakannya tuan"

Jongup tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, ia tak membawa baju ganti atau apapun yang dapat menutupi bajunya yang sobek tersebut.

"Tuan, anda bisa meminjam jaketku jika anda menginginkannya"

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Jongup ditolong oleh Zelo. Jongup pun memakai jaket biru dongker milik Zelo, tak lupa iapun mengembalikan sepatu milik Zelo yang kemarin ia pinjam.

"Zelo" panggil Jongup.

"Ya tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanyanya sopan.

"Gomawo"

Tanpa Jongup sadari, rasa senang nampak terlihat di wajah Zelo dan ia tersenyum hangat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatan tuan, tidak perlu sungkan dengan ku" jawabnya tulus.

Oh Tuhan, Jongup benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan seorang malaikat yang nampakanya tersasar di bumi ini. Sebenarnya Jongup ingin lebih lama di kafe itu, namun eommanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Akhirnya Jongup pun segera menghabiskan pesanannya dan membayarnya di kasir.

"Zelo-ya, aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Jongup.

"Ah, ne tuan hati-hati di jalan"

Jongup hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan seulas senyuman yang menurut Zelo cukup tampan dan pergi dari kafe itu.

"Zelo-ya" seseorang membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ne ? ada apa Himchan hyung ?" tanya Zelo yang cukup kaget karena teman karyawannya itu.

"Nampaknya pria itu menyukaimu"

_Blush._

Merah padam. Itulah warna kulit pada wajah Zelo saat ini.

"Eh ? jangan bercanda seperti ini hyung" ujar Zelo salah tingkah.

"Dari tatapannya saja sudah terlihat jelas. Dia datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, apa kau tak pernah menyadarinya ?"

"Ahaha kau bisa saja hyung, mana mungkin seperti itu"

"Sepertinya kau juga menyukainya bukan ? Buktinya, kau tidak pernah membiarkan pelayan lain melayaninya"

Lagi-lagi wajah Zelo memerah. Perkataan Himchan terus berputar di otaknya. Apa benar begitu ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Zelo menunggu kedatangan Jongup yang berjanji akan pulang bersama dengannya. Padahal saat ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Mungkin karena derasnya hujan diluar membuat Jongup akan sedikit datang terlambat, fikirnya.

"Menunggu anak itu ?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Himchan.

"Ah, ya dia bilang akan pulang bersama" jawab Zelo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulan ya Zelo"

"Pulang bersama Yongguk hyung ?" tanya Zelo.

"Ya, begitulah"

"Apa kalian berpacaran ?"

"Ssst.. jangan keras-keras. Hehe iya, aku duluan ya"

Ternyata Yongguk adalah manager di kafe itu sehingga himchan yang notabenenya adalah seorang pelayan biasa tak mau banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

Zelopun membuka payungnya dan menunggu Jongup di teras kafe tersebut. Dia masih menunggu Jongup dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditungunyapun datang.

"Mianhae, hujan begitu deras"

"Gwaenchana tuan"

"Panggil saja Jongup"

"Ne"

Merekapun berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi genangan air hujan. Diperjalanan, Zelo merasa janggal dengan sikap Jongup, seperti orang yang gelisah.

"Jongup-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

"Mm… Zelo, bisakah kita pergi ke taman sebentar ?"

"Tentu"

Jongup tersenyum senang.

Taman itu tak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan tadi.

Namun mata Zelo tak hentinya terpaku melihat taman itu. Di kolam yang tak begitu luas, terdapat beberapa lilin yang mengambang berbentu 'love' tetapi api dari lilin itu sepertinya padam karena hujan dan banyak sekali papan bertuliskan 'I love you Choi Junhong' namun coretan pada papan itu luntur akibat hujan yang menerpanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi tak disangka hujan malam ini begitu deras hingga menghancurkan semuanya"

_Grep_

Zelo memeluk tubuh Jongup dan menangis. Tangisannya begitu kencang, Jongup tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan hanya dapat mengelus-elus punggung Zelo.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa. Oh hujan, aku benar-benar membencimu" Ucap Jongup lagi.

"Tidak! Jangan pernah membenci hujan. Apa kau tak mengingatnya ? Karna hujan kita bertemu, dan karena hujan semuanya begitu indah"

Jongup yang mendengar itupun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Zelo dengan sangat erat.

"Saranghae" ucap Jongup.

"Apa kau tahu ? suara hujan itu seperti suaramu yang memanggilku untuk datang dan bertemu denganmu, setelah bertemu denganmu, hujan selalu saja mengingatkanku tentangmu, dan saat ini hujan membawaku bersamamu…cintaku"

Air mata itu kembali terjatuh, mendengar perkataan Jongup membuat hati Zelo benar-benar bahagia.

Deras hujan malam itu, menghantarkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang mendalam

Suara gemericik air bagai alunan melodi yang indah untuk di dengarkan

Hujan tak akan menghapus sebuah kebahagiaan

Meskipun terasa dingin tetapi ketahuilah kehangatan ada di sekitarmu

_Is this sound of the rain, your voice?_

_Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?_

_Will this rain comfort me?_

_Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you_

_-Rain Sound-_

_**Epilog**_

"Kau meminum ice cappuccino lagi ? sejak kapan kau menyukai kopi ?"

"Sejak kau hadir di kehidupanku, kopi ini tidak akan terasa pahit lagi saat kau ada di sisiku"

"Ya! Jangan menggombal"

"Haha aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Zelo-ah, jadi kita sudah resmi berpacaran eoh ?"

"Eum..tentu"

"Tak ku sangka jerih payahku ini membuahkan hasil"

"Hm, apalagi saat hal-hal konyol setiap kali pertemuan kita kau seperti seseorang yang sangat idiot. Mulai dari bajumu yang terbalik, alas kaki yang kau kenakan, dan bajumu yang sobek tak lupa malam dimana kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu gagal karena turunnya hujan"

"Meskipun begitu, itulah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku bukan ?"

"Eoh? Jongup apa yang ingin kau lakukan hng ?"

"Melakukan apa yang DaeJae lakukan waktu itu, kau ingat ?"

"Mwo ? Andwae-Hmph-"

**END**


End file.
